Inu Drabbles
by hellfire95X
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the Inu gang. Enjoy!
1. Sacred Bullets?

Inu Drabbles

_**Inu Drabbles**_

**Note: Hello everyone! I haven't written in a while for Inu Hakusho because I kinda lost ideas at the moment but I'm not abandoning it. I came up with these and I really love one-shots so I'm doing these instead. I don't know how long 'till the next updates because my aunt came from England and stole my computer so we'll see ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing**

**Part 1: Sacred Bullets?**

"**Ugh I suck I tell you, Suck! I'm so bad at this!" Kagome grumbled to herself. **

**She and Sango sat atop Kirara's back, sweaty and tired from today's battle. **

"**What's the matter Kagome?" asked Sango concerned for her friend. **

"**I can't shoot properly with this darn bow, it's to big for me and my arms hurt easily because I have to pull it so taunt. It doesn't help ,that Inuyasha is jumping and running around like an idiot no wonder I can't get a shot in! I should get a gun! They're smaller and easier to handle! What do you think? A miko with sacred bullets?" **


	2. Chocolate

Inu Drabbles

**Inu Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing**

**Part 2: Chocolate**

"**Wow Kagome this stuff sure is tasty can I have some more?" asked the ever so energetic Shippo. **

**"Oh sure Shippo just not too much ok, this can make you really hyper" Kagome explained to him. **

_**Snort **_**"Like the kid needs any more sugar, besides don't eat them all brat I want them to ya know" said Inuyasha. **

**The two seemed to be having a competition. While Sango and Miroku were eat their respective share Inuyasha and Shippo were making a growing pile of chocolate wrappers on the ground. As Inuyasha reached for another one, he saw Kagome tense in the corner of his eye. **

**"What's the matter wench?" he asked her stuffing the chocolate in his mouth.**

** "Um don't be upset Inuyasha and I don't think it's a big deal but I just remembered mama telling me that chocolate is very bad for dogs" she explained nervously. **

**Inuyasha stilled and immediately spit it out. "Shit you trying to kill me?!" he shouted. **

**"Now Inuyasha, it's only for regular dogs not dog demons" reasoned Kagome. **

**Be it or not Inuyasha never touched another chocolate bar again.**


	3. Grope

Inu Drabbles

**Inu Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Part 3: Grope**

**The war was won, Naraku and his detachments was no more. Everyone had helped, coming to defeat the evil hanyou. Everyone celebrated at the village, congratulations and sake being passed around, well everyone except Sango. **

**Sango stood outside watching the sky and stars, silent as she thought of the battle. Her brother had been lost, a sacrifice he was willing to make to get the last shard. He had told her before he died not to grieve or cry, because he would someday meet her again. This was his choice and to please respect it. Sango did not cry, and did promise to respect his choice, but it was hard not to grieve. **

**"Lady Sango, how are you feeling?" asked Miroku who came up behind her. **

**Sango sighed and looked at him, the pain was clearly in her eyes. Without a word Miroku pulled her into a hug, not a single perverted thought or action passing between them. **

**"Think now lady Sango we can get married, have children and live life. My wind tunnel is gone and there is no more curse bestowed on me. The two of us can now happily live together" Miroku whispered in her ear. **

**"Miroku, I'm so sad that I've lost my brother but now I can move on and start a family… with you because I love you so much" Sango told him hugging him tighter. **

**Miroku sighed in happiness, as his hand started to descend southward. **

**"But…" Miroku paused thinking of the horrible things she could say to him. "I have been meaning to do something to you monk" **

**Without warning her hand shot down and she gave him a grope. **

**Sango laughed, loud, and true and the stunned expression on Miroku's face. **


	4. Diaries

Inu Drabbles

**Inu Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Part 4: Diaries**

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

**Goddamn that wench and that accursed book! She's always writing in it each night. I always ask her why she's wasting her time with it but she always just tells me to mind my own business, she said she writes personal stuff in their. What if their about me! Did I do anything! Do I stink! Maybe she writes about Miroku, maybe she likes him better! No stop thinking like that baka. She'd never write stuff like that…would she? Okay tonight. Tonight I'll get it! When she's bathing and everyone's asleep, I'll sneak and get it!**

**Regular point of view**

**Inuyasha sat in his tree above Kagome. Everyone had finally gone to sleep, and Kagome had not left a minute ago to bath. Jumping down she rummaged through her bag and pulled out the purple and pink hearted book. In big bold letters at the front it stated KAGOME'S DIARY DO NOT READ! 'Well that gives it away' thought Inuyasha. Slicing open the plastic lock with his claw he opened in up… And "SIT!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground and quickly jumped back up. Looking around frantically he didn't spot a trace of Kagome. Looking at the diary he noticed a small round thing with small holes in it. Closing the diary, he opened it again only for the thing to yell sit again and for him to again fall to the ground. Inuyasha was now officially freaked out and dropped the book and leapt up into his tree.**

**Five minuets later, Kagome came back from her bath and walked over to her bag to put her towel away. Noticing her diary on the ground, lock broke she smirked to herself. 'Good thing I planted that miniature voice recorder in their' she thought. 'Or Inuyasha would have found out about all the stuff I wrote about Miroku' with a giggle and a sigh she snuggled in her sleeping bag with Shippo, falling into a dream of hentai monks.**


	5. Aurguments

Inu Drabbles

**Inu Drabbles **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Part 5: Aurguments**

"**Inuyasha just Sit! If you're going to be all moody just do it another day, I have a headache and I hate it when you yell!" shouted the frustrated Kagome to the Inu hanyou. **

**Inuyasha picked himself off the ground and yelled right back. "Me! Moody, yeah right wench! You're the one yelling are you sure your not on your period or whatever?!" **

**Kagome was about to reply when she stilled and flushed, then turned beet red. **

**"You know when that is?!" she yelled at him. **

**"Of course wench you didn't think I 'd be able to smell the blood did you?" he asked her. **

**"Oh" she said quietly. Inuyasha smirked in triumph before… **

**"SIT! How dare you! Men I swear!" **

**"Gods wench do you have to do that every time?!" **

**"My names Kagome Idiot…"**

**And thus one argument just rounded off into another argument.**


	6. Uniforms

Inu Drabbles

**Inu Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Part 6: Uniforms**

**Everyone always would ask her "Why do you wear those indecent clothing?" **

**Kagome would always reply "Because this is what we were where I come from/ my time." **

**Nobody really knew the real reason though, except for Kagome. You see it was her plan to get Inuyasha. **

**Because she knew she had way better legs than Kikyo and he was going to notice them damn it!**


	7. History

Inu Drabbles

**Inu Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Part7: History**

**Mama Higurashi passed by the living room where the news was being reported on the TV. **

**She thought nothing of it until… "And today Professor Kantorin a history expert at the Tokyo museum has found an amazing new artifact! Professor Kantorin please?" **

**Another man came up to the screen holding what appeared to be a cup. **

**"Today were discovered what is to be a ramen cup dating to expire June 9****th**** 19XX(made it up). **

**The strange thing is that this ramen cup has markings and was in a cave that dates back 500 years ago…" **

**Mama Higurashi sat stunned on the couch. **

**"Kagome! I think we need to have a little talk!"**


	8. Undergarments

Inu Drabbles

**Inu Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Part 8: Undergarmets**

**Shippo came running up to Kagome as usual, after just going through her bag looking for chocolate. **

**Except this time was different. **

**"Shippo what are you wearing?" cried Kagome. **

**"Is this the hat thing that Inuyasha always talks about? He told me they cover my head and ears, and this does but this one pink and black he said his was red. But he didn't say that their was a string you had to tie at the bottom. Good thing though 'cause it kept falling off" said Shippo rather fast. **

**Kagome sat their a sweat drop rolling down her side. **

**"No Shippo you see that's a bra…" "**

**And what does it do?" asked Shippo looking adorable.**

** "Um yah maybe Inuyasha can explain this one to you too…"**


	9. Diamonds

Inu Drabbles

**Inu Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Part 9: Diamonds**

"**Adamant Barrage!" shouted Inuyasha as he did away with their previous foe. Kagome ran up to the dead corps looking for a jewel shard. She picked it up when she noticed something else as well. Looking around and not noticing anyone nearby she picked up one of the diamonds from Inuyasha's attack and it in her bag. Their was her college fee taken care of.**


	10. Chapter 10

Inu Drabbles

10: Thump…

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Kagome sighed, wincing at the slight pain in her arm.

"Stupid youkai," she muttered, sitting beside the unconscious Inuyasha.

Once again he had rushed into battle, carelessly whipping his sword around. Of course, dangerous stunts receive sever punishments. That was why Inuyasha sported another hole in his stomach, and a bump to the head.

Kagome sighed, "Oh Inuyasha, why must you hurt yourself?"

She reached over unconscious of the action and started petting his ears.

_Thump. Thump. Thump_

Okay what? What was that? Kagome looked around before she noticed her hand on a still sleeping Inuyasha.

'Well…since he is asleep…' she thought.

Her hand stroked harder, then lighter, scratching her and there; when she heard it again.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She kept her hand on his ear still stroking, while looking around. She looked down and noticed…a rather strange sight.

She took off her hand and the thumping stopped. Again she placed it back on and it started once again. She smiled evilly, debating whether or not she should tell the others. Maybe this was why no one was aloud to touch his ears. I mean come on, your leg thumping while someone was rubbing them? Not very heroic…

A/N Well there's number ten! Inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks in the head (ouch…) I'd like to thank loretta537, on Media miner for reviewing; and Pinkpokeal, Loretta537 (again ^^), Jade Starlight, MirrorFlower and DarkWind from Fanfiction. Big thanks go to MoonlightSpirit for reviewing each one. ~. ^ Thanks everyone for your absolutely splendid comments and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
